


船长与术士

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 码头一个再普通不过的清晨，三桅帆船再度扬帆出海。
Relationships: Nanami Ryusui/Ishigami Senku, 龙千 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	船长与术士

在船长当上船长之前，他还有个王子要当。他既不是王子里年纪最大的，也不是最漂亮的那个，但他的船模装了几面柜子。为了亲自登船掌舵，他跟仆人溜出王宫，跑到码头。

庞大的三桅横帆船缓缓入港，水手们吆喝着异国的船歌，收帆靠岸。

小王子仰着脖子瞧了半天，跟柜子里哪一个都不像。他让仆人问过船长，算了算自己的资产——买不起。

于是王城里多了一位商人，从不露面，只派管家跟人打交道。眼光精准得可怕，手下败将不计其数。

这天小王子照例跑出来，竟然找到跟异国帆船一模一样的船模。这么近距离观察，他就发现了不对劲：

“这结构有问题，”他斩钉截铁，“不可能出得了海！”

“本来是这样，”店主淡淡回答，“除非用一点小魔术。”

“魔术？”小王子皱起眉，“是法术吧！你是教会的人？那群老顽固什么时候肯碰这些了？”

“法术跟神没有一点关系。”店主摘下兜帽，露出年轻的面庞，“只要知道原理，谁都可以学，你也一样。”

小王子一愣，“你不怕我叫骑士来抓你？”

“你当然不会。”术士展颜一笑，“那天在码头，你不是挺喜欢的么？”

术士去过多少个国家，就失望过多少次。教会势力太深，把秘密牢牢握在手中。

“那你是从哪里学的？”小王子摆弄着船模上的零件，原来如此，用这两种材料加固……

“原理摆在那儿，去尝试就会发现。”术士搅拌着玻璃棒，“就怕从不尝试。”

从此小王子的柜子里多了些不一样的藏品，谁也没发现。他的叔父和兄弟们有更多事要忙，比如打压不听话的商会，跟新继任的教皇打好关系。眼看着资产差不多了，他还需要人手。

“你的其他学生呢？”

“有的跟我一起来了，有的不在。”术士偏过头，饶有兴趣地问，“来跟我谈生意了？你要拿什么来换呢？”

船长戴上手里的三角帽，抬高下巴：“教会势力也就到这一带，你的下一步是往西吧？航海图根本不完整，要横穿整个海域，你手里的还不够！”

这一天还是到了。术士看着长高的少年，似乎还是初遇时睁大眼睛的男孩。

“知识在少数人手中只会烂掉，让教会等着瞧吧！你想见到的国家，我会亲手建立！”

码头一个再普通不过的清晨，三桅帆船再度扬帆出海。


End file.
